monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Elderfrost Gammoth
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at Grimclaw Tigrex's Rival, better known as the World's Strongest Peak, Elderfrost Gammoth! MHGU Equipment Interesting Facts About Elderfrost Gammoth Order: Proboscidea - Suborder: Scalp - Family: Gammoth - Species: Gammoth *Elderfrost Gammoth is a Deviant of Gammoth. It is an old Gammoth that has been living in harsher, colder environments. **From its great age and mountain home it was given the nickname Elderfrost. *Over the years, Elderfrost Gammoth's respiratory system has become stronger, allowing it to suck in more snow in its trunk and to lift up heavier snowballs with ease. *From it reaching a critical point in its life, the shell on Elderfrost Gammoth's back legs has thickened, so it can better maneuver through the snow with ease. **During the development phase for Elderfrost Gammoth, the MH Team considered letting fur cover its back legs. They even considered letting iron ore cover its back legs, so it could be well-protected from behind. *Due to a combination of harsher environments and age, some of its red fur has turned silver, resembling the peak of a mountain. *Compared to normal a Gammoth, Elderfrost Gammoth's tusks are lighter due to them withering from its old age. At this point, these tusks are worn out. *Elderfrost Gammoth is capable of causing blizzards and avalanches, covering whole areas with snow by just digging into the earth. Its attacks can leave behind white clouds of snow that make it difficult to see. *Instead of snow, Elderfrost Gammoth is known to cover its front legs, and even its trunk in spiky ice to act as protection. This ice can easily cut up foes that get too close to an Elderfrost Gammoth, even blocking most attacks. *Its hugely stout and supple pelt is great material to work with. *The peerless strength of its shell won't let anything or anyone near you. *Artisans would kill to work with an Elderfrost Gammoth's trunkspine. Comparison File: MHGU-Gammoth and Elderfrost Gammoth Comparison Screenshot 001.png File: MHGU-Gammoth and Elderfrost Gammoth Comparison Screenshot 002.png File: MHGU-Gammoth and Elderfrost Gammoth Comparison Screenshot 003.png Development Comments It was tricky for the MH Team to make a Deviant for Gammoth since they wanted to keep her overall concept without changing her too drastically. One of the main changes they made was making her back legs unbreakable, so hunters couldn't stick to her backside as much and to somewhat prevent Aerial Style spam, two weaknesses that the normal one suffered from in MHGen. During development, she was nicknamed Grandma by the MH Team because she was old compared to normal Gammoth. Despite her old age, Elderfrost Gammoth isn't discouraged by any challenges and will face off against anything that stands in her way, according to the MH Team. To further exemplify this, she was given the nickname Silver Ridge (Japanese 銀嶺), Elderfrost Gammoth's Japanese name, as an indicator that she was heavier, stronger, and older than any mere Gammoth. Videos File:『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』プロモーション映像2 File:『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』プロモーション映像3 File:『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』プロモーション映像4 File: MHXX G1 First encounter with Silver Ridge Gammoth Gamuto Next Week Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs